


New beginnings

by Heiko5151, MCCisLove



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heiko5151/pseuds/Heiko5151, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCCisLove/pseuds/MCCisLove
Summary: The members of Ghost get into a fight and the band starts over. It is linked to Switched and Regrets.





	New beginnings

We were having a band meeting about our current tour and about Rammstein's problems and how to fix it and how to catch the people. I have to say it isn't our problem to fix. I knew this was going to lead to problems.

"So, how are we going to fix the problem?" Asked Papa III.

"It was not our problem to fix." I Said. 

"No it isn't." Said Alpha. 

"We should leave it alone." Said Water. 

"We should help them." Said Papa III.

"You help them I am leaving the band." Said Alpha. 

"I am too." I Said.

"So, am I." Said Water.

"Fine, then leave." Said Papa III

We all left the band. It was not our job. We didn't want to deal with this. We didn't care.


End file.
